


Reflection

by icejuliet314



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chantry Bashing (Dragon Age), Essek Week (Critical Role), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Spoilers for DA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejuliet314/pseuds/icejuliet314
Summary: Thrown into a strange and unfamiliar land all alone, Essek, now Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, reflects back on his friends, both in Wildemount and in Thedas.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, didn't even reach 1k. Thanks Essek server for encouraging me to write this!

Sometimes… It’s a good thing that the Nein aren’t here.

Thedas, Essek came to learn, is much different to the Kryn Dynasty and the Dwendalian Empire and… Wildemount in general. There are only four races out there, not any with exact subraces either. Though from what he encountered, elves aren’t quite accepted in some locales. Especially not drow, since he’s an oddity.

_“Andaran Atish’an” the diplomat, Josephine, greeted when Essek and Cassandra went to the War Room, so much different and more official than the War Room the Nein had in the Xorhaus. The drow’s brow arches, confused over the language before the darker skinned human figured it out. “Excuse me, I had assumed-“_

_"It’s alright.” Essek cuts her off, a hand raised slightly before falling back into the mantle. He pretends not to notice the fellow shadowhand’s sharp gaze._

Later Essek would come to learn that it was elven, which, oddly, sounds nothing like elvish. Apparently, certain clans of elves called the Dalish, know bits and pieces of it, yet the language on a larger scale is missing most of itself.

What's also interesting is that while most mages in Thedas carry arcane foci, they are not required to do so. In fact they don't need any components either. All of their spells are essentially cantrips, which is a deadly thought. Especially when Essek started to cast his more powerful spells. Although… what's odd is that magic is seemingly feared in this world. Mages are kept locked up in Circles, which are essentially academies. Unlike academies, however, few are ever allowed to leave.

The worst was in a city named Kirkwall, where a mage went rogue and blew up the Chantry there, killing the people inside instantly. One of the victims was the Grand Cleric, making the Chantry more furious than ever. The reason? Mages were being forced into becoming Tranquil against their will. Becoming Tranquil made you unable to access your magic. It also cut you off from your dreams and your emotions.

Essek shudders, the thought of Caleb, blank-eyed and branded, flashing through the drow's mind. From what Essek has read, Jester would be mistaken for a desire _demon_ – the association itself would get her killed immediately. It seems in general people in Thedas are much more willing to kill the things they don't understand and fear rather than trying to learn the truth.

Perhaps it's better, then, that the Nein are safe. Even when Essek is stuck in this world. Sometimes he wishes he could tell them how ridiculous this entire situation is. Him, going from traitor to hero. _Him_.

Sometimes Essek misses the Nein. It reminds him of when they went missing for _weeks_. Is that's what's happening there? Frantically searching for him, unknowing that they cannot reach him? Jester, Caduceus and Fjord asking their deities for guidance, Beau looking through the Cobalt reserves for any possible way of reaching him, and Caleb, sweet dear Caleb, overworking himself trying to find him through arcane means.

Like a glass shattering on stone, Essek's train of thought crashes as the doors to the main hall slam open, revealing a quite furious Cassandra, storming over to the fireplace where a certain dwarf made it his spot. Said dwarf immediately went to leave, his face going pale at the sound alone. As soon as he was within arm's reach, the Seeker grabbs Varric by his shirt and points to a book.

“What is _this_?!” she yells, eyes stormy as Essek approaches. “A cliffhanger?! What were you _thinking_?!”

“Now now, Seeker, you can't expect me to tell the entire story in one book, can you?” the blonde dwarf replies, trying to put on his usual nonchalant persona. Cassandra scowls further, slamming the book closed.

“You cut it off at the absolute _worst_ time! Who knows how long it will be until you finish deciding what happens to the captain of the guard!” the paladin rants, her accent noticeably thicker than usual. Looking at the cover of the book, the title “Hard In Hightown” is printed with a redheaded woman in full plate underneath.

“Oh like you read for the plot” Varric dismisses, a coy smile on his lips as the Nevarran woman grows red in the face. Knowing what these two are like in a fight, seeing them act like this… 

Essek laughs, shoulders shaking and dimples making themselves known to the world. Varric and Cassandra turn, their argument forgotten as they look towards the Inquisitor with confusion (and some relief on the dwarf’s part).

“Don’t mind me,” the drow says, unable to stop a grin from taking over his face. “You reminded me of my friends.”

Their eyes light up, curiosity sparking within the two. The Inquisitor never talks about his past. Cassandra lets it slip that Varric escaped her grip to grab a notebook.

“Truly? Was one of them an annoying dwarf?” the ravenette glances pointedly at said dwarf, who only gives a look in return.

“No, not quite. Although I do know a goblin, she recently regained her original halfling form.” The drow explains, fondness filling his heart at the thought of his friends. Although, these people are his friends now too, aren’t they? But this isn't quite the _best_ place to discuss such matters. “Perhaps we should go to the tavern? I feel it would be a much comfier place than here.”

Without another word, the three made their way to the Herald's Rest tavern, trading stories of impossible feats and ridiculous questions, their loneliness forgotten and replaced by feelings of old and new friendship.


End file.
